Dare You To Move
by Car.Crash.Hearts.xoxo
Summary: Bella chose Jake, leaving Edward just before their wedding. What happens to Edward and the Cullens? And how will Bella feel when Edward meets someone new? Sometimes to fix yourself you just have to dare yourself to move. HIATUS
1. Isolde

**Author's Note: Alright guys, new story. No, it's not the Jake and Bella one.. But, that is coming soon. This is one about Bella choosing Jake and Edward has to learn to cope while falling in love again. It's in Eddie's POV. Enjoy ya'll! And this is just a story that I had an idea about and wrote this chapter in about, 15 minutes. So, this is a tester. review if you want me to continue this story.**

**REVIEW IF YOU WANT ME TO CONTINUE**

**Dare You To Move**

**Chapter 1**

Edward shoved his hands into his pockets as he stalked down the street in the darkness. He had done this for so many nights, just wandering aimlessly. He had nothing better to do with his time. His life, happiness had practically been ripped from him. His nonexistent heart, torn to shreds inside himself. He sighed, and watched the ground as he continued walking. He relived that night over and over again, so many times. And each time, it killed him a little more.

_It had began like any normal night he had with her. He would wait until her father went to sleep and then climb up through her window. By that time, she would be in her bed, her chest moving up and down with every small breath she took. She looked beautiful. Every night before laying next to her, he would watch her. Just for a moment. He would stand above her and think, 'How lucky am I?' He was a monster in his own eyes, but to her he was something else. He was her angel, her saviour. She loved him and he loved her. Or so, that was what he thought. There was another boy, a werewolf. He loved the beautiful being almost as much as Edward did. But, she had chosen him. He proposed and 2 weeks before their wedding she left. She took her belongings and ran. Ran into the arms of the dog. Jacob Black became her life; Edward got pushed out. After she left, he went to find her. But, of course, he couldn't cross the boundary. He never saw her again. _

_Once, he got a letter. It explained how she had mistaken her friendship with Jacob and it turned out to be something more. She loved Jacob more than she loved Edward. This tore him to pieces. He left the family for a while. He couldn't stand being in Forks without her. Never before had he experienced this kind of pain. Not even when she was an inch from death. He was lost without her. He had nothing left to live for. However, there was one small strand of hope left in him. He returned to his family in Forks and for years, he waited. Waited for his love to return or at least come and explain what he had done wrong. She never came. He heard through her father, Charlie, that she had a child. A baby girl, Alice Black. His heart continued to shred itself. After the news of her child, he gave up. Then came the numbness. No longer did he feel the pain. When he thought of her, he only felt numb. As if she never existed. His family moved him, knowing Forks was not helping him. They moved him to a small town in Iowa. It was still rainy, but it kept them hidden. While there, he grew distant from his family. His family let him go, knowing that his depression would only get worse if they tried to help. _

_The truth was, was he couldn't bare to see them. They reminded him of his time with her. Her birthday party, the graduation. Practically everything they did had one of the Cullen's included. Mainly Alice. She was the first he quit talking to. He could see in her eye how much he was hurting her, but he didn't care. The numbness had consumed him into almost another plane of conciousness. He was just there, not able to speak, feel. He went out to feed only when necessary._

_Unable to stand the whispers and stares of his own family, he left them too. He ran, just like she did. He had nothing to live for, no purpose._

_Bella Swan had left him 3 years ago today, his heart with her. And ever since then he was left to wander alone._

He turned the corner before he even sensed her nearby. She was hurrying along at a fast pace, almost as if trying to outrun someone. Or something. No human, nor vampire was nearby except him. He cocked his head to the side, curious. He reached into her mind, only catching fragments of her thoughts. _'I'm a monster.' _Solely that thought stuck to him. _'Why would he ever want me when I'm this.'_ He understood her feelings. It was the same thoughts that ran through his mind when Bella first told him her feelings. _'No wonder he left.' _That was the last bit he caught before a wall went up around her mind. For a moment, he thought she sensed him, but she didn't indicate that she did. She kept walking at her quick pace. Once she got to the end of the street, she turned into an alley. Edward followed curiously after her. This woman intrigued him. He didn't know what it was about her that he was drawn too.

Edward got the the corner quickly and turned into the same alley. He was surprised when he didn't see her. He could smell her, so he knew she was still there, but he had no visual on her. He turned in a circle, attempting to follow the smell when a pair of small hands pushed him from behind. He slammed into the wall and ducked out of the way before her bony fingers could wrap around his neck. He backed away from the angry vampire.

"Wait a second, would you?" He called out as she lunged for him again. He held out his hand and pushed on her chest, sending her flying backwards.

"What do you want?" She snarled, her hair a tangled mass on her head. She stood crouched, as if ready to pounce on unsuspecting prey.

"I don't want anything." He stated calmly, talking slowly. "I was just walking when I saw you. You didn't look to happy, so I thought I'd see if there was anything I could do." He slowly lowered his hands and straightened up. The woman, however, stayed crouched.

"Is that really why you followed me?" She kept her distance, but allowed her face to soften. Her head cocked to the side, her eyes bright with curiousity. Almost as curious as he was about her. Edward nodded. He took a small step forward and held out a pale hand, that glittered in the moonlight.

"I'm Edward Cullen." She stared at the hand for a moment before relaxing and placing her delicate hand in mine.

"Isolde Atkins." He nodded. The name meaning 'beautiful' fit her perfectly.

"Isolde." He muttered, the name rolling off his tongue. He smiled. "You have a beautiful name." His smile grew when her lips twitched; she was trying hard not to smile. Edward let go of her hand.

"Thank you." She sounded meek and her voice low enough that no human could have heard it, even if they were centimeters away. He smiled and gave a small nod. She jumped, as if being awakened from a deep slumber. "I've got to go!" She exclaimed, checking the time on her watch.

"Are you sure there isn't anything I can do to help?" He asked, concerned. He didn't want her to go so soon. He liked the feeling he got with her. He hadn't had this feeling since Bella and he didn't want to lose it.

She looked up, surprised that he still wanted to help, not knowing what the problem was.

"Oh, no. It's okay. I've got to go, now. So, I guess I'll see you around, Edward." She smiled. "That is, if one of us doesn't disappear." She smiled, dry humor apparent on her face. He frowned. She waved at him one last time and hurried down the alley, turning back onto the sidewalk. Edward stood there, thinking about their brief conversation. There was something about her that he was drawn to. She almost resembled Bella in his eyes, but something set her apart. He couldn't figure out what it was.

_'Oh well. It's not like I'm ever going to see her again.' _He placed his hands back in his pockets and exited the alley. He walked all the way back to the motel, not knowing that life sometimes throws surprises out there. Even to monsters.


	2. No One

**Dare You To Move: Chapter 2**

**Edward groaned, clearly aggravated. He was standing on a corner a block away from his hotel room He knew it was only a matter of time before Alice came looking for him, but he wanted to put it of for as long as possible. She didn't understand his want to be away from everything that reminded him of Bella.**

**The face of Isolde flashed into his mind, making him forget all about Alice being in his hotel room. Isolde reminded him so much of Bella, but he didn't want to push her away. He felt drawn; he wanted to see her again. Edward wanted to get closer.**

**Alice's thoughts jumped back to his mind and he groaned again, running a hand through his hair in frustration. She always found a way to irritate him.**

'_**If you don't come here and talk to me, then I'll come out there and get you.'**_** He would have laughed if he didn't know just how serious she was. Alice passed some vivid images of what she would do to him if he didn't hear her out. Edward sighed angrily and pushed himself away from the wall he had been leaning on. He glared up at the full moon and started down the sidewalk towards the hotel. He paused outside the front doors contemplating whether or not to go in, but Alice was watching him through his room's window and she'd catch him. He drug his feet up the stairs and to his door which shot open revealing a ticked of Alice.**

"**You're such a jerk you know that?" She exclaimed, throwing her hands up in the air. She turned and walked back inside, Edward following with his head down. "You haven't answered any of our phone calls! Why do you ignore us?" She folded her hands together and looked at him with pleading eyes. "Why are you pushing us away? We want to help you." If she could cry, she would have. Edward had really hurt her, the whole family. Alice watched him for any for of response, but Edward just shook his head.**

"**Alice. I don't need help. I left for a reason." His voice was low and cold, making Alice flinch. She watched, but he didn't say anything else.**

**Her shoulders slackened and she let her hands fall limply at her sides.**

"**Esme's been a mess." She offered feebly. Edward's hand twitched something Alice did not miss. "She says she won't go and hunt until you're home safely. Carlisle's had to actually bring some blood back for her." She whispered, watching him intently. "But that's still not enough to satisfy her. She's going to snap soon, Edward." Alice paused, letting that information sink into him. "Emmett's not the same either. Al he does is feed and stare at the wall. Rose is more angry and violent then usual and she won't even look at the garage." Her lips twitched along with Edward's hand. "It's driving Jasper up the wall. He snaps at me a lot." She shrugged and stared down at her hands.**

**There was a silence while Edwards digested the information about his family. He shook his hand to stop the twitching. **

"**I'll come home."**

**Alice jerked her head up, surprised. "You will?" She asked in astonishment. Edward nodded.**

"**But not just yet." Alice's face fell a little. "I need more time Alice." He pleaded with her. She sighed and nodded. "But I promise that I will come home soon." Alice nodded again, sitting down on the edge of his bed. He followed suit and sat in a chair.**

**Alice's face suddenly brightened. "Who is she?" Edward faked innocence.**

"**Who's who?"**

**Alice scoffed. "Who's who my ass. Come on, who is she?" She pressed.**

**Edward sighed in annoyance. "Why can't you just mind your own business?" He snapped. Alice nodded and glanced down at her hands. Edward sighed and rubbed his forehead.**

"**I'm sorry." He mumbled an apology and Alice nodded, accepting it. "Her name is Isolde." Alice immediately perked up and smiled. She nodded her head and motioned with her hands to continue. "I only met her once, a week ago. I haven't seen her since." Although, everywhere he went that past week, he had been hoping he would see her.**

**Alice looked up confidently. "You'll see her again." She grinned. He narrowed his eyebrows at her.**

"**What did you see?" He asked curiously.**

"**It wouldn't be as fun if I told you." She winked. Edward groaned, shaking his head. He stood up.**

"**You're welcome to stay as long as you want, but I've got to go." Alice stood up and shook her head.**

"**No, I told Jasper I would come right back. I think I'm the one keeping him sane." She referred to the family's depression. He shuffled his feet, a wave of guilt washed over him. Alice glided forward and pecked his cold cheek. "Hope to see you soon. I really do. If you don't keep you're promise I'll come find you and kick you." She meant to sound threatening, but her grin ruined it. Edward nodded solemnly. He walked Alice to the parking lot where she hugged him tightly before climbing into her yellow Porsche. Edward watched her drive away before stepping back onto the sidewalk. He nodded at some people passing by and started to the corner. Hopefully, tonight he would see Isolde again.**

**Edward was almost ready to go back to the hotel room. I had been 5 hours since Alice had left; since he began his search. Well, he wasn't exactly searching, more like **_**hoping **_**he would see her again.**

**He stuffed his hands into his pockets and kicked a stone into the street. He heard a woman laugh and he looked up.**

'_**I hear you've been looking for me…?'**_** The voice was coming from inside his head. This shocked him. He had never met another vampire who could communicate through thoughts. She laughed again, making the corner of his lips turn up into the crooked smile.**

_**What's it to you?' **_**He thought back.**

**Isolde came into his line of view a couple yards to his right. Edward grinned, showing his pearly whites. "I wasn't looking for you. There was just a mild hope that we might meet again." He shrugged. Isolde smiled and crossed her arms over her chest.**

"**Is that right?"**

**Edward nodded, mimicking her actions. She grinned smugly.**

"**That's not what I was told." Edward's grin faded and he n arrowed his eyes at her. He attempted to push into her mind, but she clocked him out. She smirked and looks at him teasingly. "I believe you know an, Alice?" Edward's eyes widened, and he nodded slowly. He should have known she had something to do with this. "Yes, well. She came to see me a few hours ago. Said I needed to find you and that you were anxious to see me…" She trailed off, her expression completely serious.**

**Edward scratched the back of his head and shrugged. "I wasn't **_**anxious **_**to see you. I was craving some company and I thought of you." Not true. He was anxious to see her. He nodded. "Yea." It sounded like he was trying to convince himself that he didn't purposely look for her. Isolde nodded and smiled. For a moment all they did was smile and nod at each other.**

**The silence was broken when Isolde emitted a giggle. The giggle grew to a laugh, Edward joining in and laughing along with her.**

**While laughing, Edward battled with himself in his head; which was safely blocked from the prying mind of Isolde.**

**She he be doing this? He was still getting over Bella. Somehow, Isolde fixed him, but only during the time she was around. He felt oddly normal with her. The grief was gone the second he laid eyes on her. She was like his walking painkiller. That kept him laughing.**

**Soon, the laughter ended, leaving them in a comfortable silence. They stared in to each others eyes as if in a trance.**

**Edward had never felt this way except with- "-Bella?" Edward blinked a couple times, coming back to the world. **

"**What?" He asked. Did she say Bella? She bit her lip nervously and wrung her hands together.**

"**I said, I don't mean to pry up any unwanted things, but…" She trailed off, watching Edward. He froze and his hand twisted into a fist. She realized that this was a touchy subject, but she continued. She took an unnecessary deep breath. "Who's Bella?"**

**Edward grimaced. He didn't want to talk about her. He wasn't ready to talk about her. So he responded in the only way he could think off. **

"**No one." **


End file.
